


Dance With Me

by BreadOfFoxy



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, inspired by miracle music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadOfFoxy/pseuds/BreadOfFoxy
Summary: A friend misses you and does his best to cheer you up after a long day of work.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Dance With Me

Cold mugs clink together as you carefully pick up the last set of dirty dishes from the tables on the patio. It was a busier night than usual at the café due to the night’s festivities. The city always celebrates the first snowfall and many party goers are in search of a hot drink. While working today helps your paycheck, it is sad to miss part of the festival. Watching children play and laugh in the snow through the stone arches as you wait tables did help make the day better. It makes you miss the simpler times of youth, but you have a shop to run and bills to pay.

The muted sounds of the festival disappear as you step into your shop. Cleaning takes some time and so does counting the register but it’s easy enough to handle by yourself. Your fellow workers skipped out early to attend the festival once everything died down. While you did give them your permission, the silence is deafening and only makes you feel more tired. After wrapping a scarf around your neck and flipping the little sign hanging into the window to read Sorry We’re Closed, you step out back into the cold. Keys jangle as you lock up. For a moment you look upwards towards the festival, where the lights look like stars. Gradually they flicker out one by one and the streets are silent. You can see the breath that forms in the air from the sad sigh that leaves your mouth. Slowly you turn in the opposite direction and start walking towards home.

“You’re going the wrong way, you know.”

The voice that breaks the silence is shortly followed by you yelling an undignified startled noise. Gripping your heart to try to calm it down, you whip around. Your other hand slams on one of the small patio tables to help balance yourself and to aid your glare.

A young man walks out of the shadows of an archway, a smirk on his face and a sparkle of deviousness in his eyes. While your face is slightly red from the cold it is now more so due to embarrassment. You always seem to embarrass yourself in front of him. It’s hard not to when he looks this beautiful. Since the moment you met him you have been put under his spell and have no will to break free. You can’t help but eye him. His hair is as dark as the winter’s night, dangling earrings that glitter from the lamp’s glow, multiple necklaces that disappear underneath a white sweater that has tassels framing his long legs. You quickly sweep your eyes back upwards to see even a bigger smirk. God you hate him and his beautiful face.

You point behind you. “Home is that way Yugyeom in case you have forgotten.”

“No, not at all,” Yugyeom says as he starts walking towards you. He sits at the table you are leaning against and crosses his legs. He leans his head against his hand propped up on the table and looks up at you with a smile. You just stare down at him waiting for him to get to the point. “I just missed you is all. I thought you would be at the festival.”

You look away with a mix of emotions. Even though he teased you most of the time, you and Yugeyom are good friends. He can always easily craft a smile on your face and ease your worries as long as he isn’t the one causing them. Normally every year you would go with a group of friends to the festival. “The shop was busy most of the day and I couldn’t say no to everyone else wanting to go.” You look in the shadows to see if you can spot anyone else. “Where is everyone else by the way?”

“It’s just me. Like I said I missed you.” Your heart flutters. Him missing you shouldn’t make you this happy. Nerves make you bite at your lip. His slender fingers tug at the end of your scarf making you look back at him.

“We can still hang out.”

“Thanks but I’m-”

He cuts you off. “Don’t say you’re tired old lady.” You glare at him again.

Yugyeom ignores your glare as he stands up. He looks you dead in the eye as he crosses a hand over his heart, the other at his waist, and does a quick bow. Your heart can’t help but skip a beat at how princely he looks.

“Dance with me.”

“What? No!”

He gives you a wink and smiles as he extends the hand on his waist towards you. “Please.” That bastard is going to give you heart problems and he knows it.

You grumble a fine as you take his extended hand. Slowly he brings it up to his mouth and gives it a light kiss. Immediately he shifts his grip and you find yourself twirling closer into him. Another undignified squawk leaves you. He is definitely trying to kill you as you never felt butterflies like this before. He rights you up and you put your hand on his back a little harder than necessary. He flinches slightly and you laugh out an apology.

He guides you along and the two of you start to make a path through the snow. There is no music besides the slight crunch that follows your footsteps. Despite the cold and missing the festival, your heart feels warm at the sight of the stars in Yugyeom’s eyes as the two of you dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this is my first fanfic I wrote and brought it over from Tumblr. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
